This invention relates to a wind correction device which is used with elevated pipes such as those used in field irrigation equipment to compensate for the effects of wind drift.
Irrigation systems typically include elevated booms from which water is applied to the field. In systems of this type and in similar equipment such as sprayers and the like, the wind has an adverse effect on the pattern in which the liquid is applied to the field. The wind tends to blow the liquid away from the intended area of application and onto other areas for which it is not intended.
As an example, center pivot irrigation systems usually have a spray head (known as an "end gun") on the end of the irrigation boom which is used to spray water onto the corners of a square field through which the boom is moved in a circular path. If the end gun is on with the wind blowing outwardly along the boom, the water is carried onto roadways and other areas beyond the field. Conversely, when the wind is blowing inwardly along the boom and the end gun is off, the areas near the outer end of the boom are not adequately irrigated and the crop yield suffers accordingly. The wind thus causes an uneven distribution of water in the field and the waste of substantial quantities of water which are blown out of the field. These and other undesirable effects of wind drift present a particularly serious problem in areas where high winds occur with considerable frequency.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a wind correction device and method for controlling the discharge of liquid from an elevated spray head in a manner to compensate for the effects of wind drift.
Another object of the invention is to provide a device of the character described that includes an accurate sensor for detecting the wind velocity and direction in order to control the discharge of liquid in accordance with the wind conditions.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a device of the character described which is readily adapted for attachment to irrigation systems of various types and to other liquid application equipment.
A further object of the invention is to provide a device of the character described in which the sensor is maintained in position to accurately detect the wind direction, regardless of the position of the irrigation boom on which it is supported.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a device of the character described which is able to accommodate sudden wind gusts without being adversely affected.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a device of the character described which may be easily adjusted as to the wind level necessary to initiate its operation.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a device of the character described in which alternative wind sensors may be employed, each of which is simple and economical to construct and accurate and reliable in operation.
Other and further objects of the invention, together with the features of novelty appurtenant thereto, will appear in the course of the following description.